The invention relates to a storage case for a holder containing at least one information carrier, the storage case having a receptacle into which the holder can be inserted from the front of the case. A blade spring, of which at least an active portion is situated in the receptacle, urges an inserted holder outward in an ejection direction. A latching arm with a free end portion also carries a latching pin which projects into the receptacle, to engage a latching projection on the holder after insertion of the holder, and to latch the holder inside the storage case, against the ejection force which is exerted on the holder by the blade-spring in a direction opposite to the direction of insertion.
A storage case of the above type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,784. In this known case the receptacle contains both a spring-steel blade spring and a pivotal latching arm which is loaded by a torsion spring in order to enable the holder to be latched in the receptacle and, after pressure has again been exerted in the direction of insertion, to enable the holder to be released and to be slid out in the opposite direction by the blade spring. Because of these operations such a latching and release system is referred to as a "push-push" system. This system is suitable for the rapid insertion, removal and latching of information carriers, such as records, owing to these simple operations. In the known case the "push-push" system is constructed by means of the above-mentioned parts which have to be mounted separately in the case. This construction makes the known case fairly expensive. As a result, the known case is not very suitable as a storage system for storing mass-produced disc records intended for home-entertainment use, for example those of the "compact disc" type.